


Unfair Blue Lover

by MultiFandomPlanet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Gay Simon (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Other, POV Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomPlanet/pseuds/MultiFandomPlanet
Summary: Simon and Markus have been close since Markus dropped into Jericho, literally. They have been friends since the moment they met.Simon hoped they would become closer after the revolution, they did; but Simon started to see Markus differently. Maybe, romantically. He hoped to act on his feelings shortly after everything settled down. After the world calmed from the revolution. He hoped Markus felt the same until he got the announcement that North and Markus were engaged.He chose her.Not him.It was...Unfair.This is a fanfiction! And, is based if you get the good ending (everyone survives/Connor deviant etc, etc) I will add some extra parts to the story to make it a bit of my own little thing. But none of these characters are mine!-warning-This story includes the following.:Swearing:Violence:Slurs against different sexuality:Self-Harm and suicide mentions and actions.:Smut (obviously)
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Simon always liked Markus. No, it wasn't always romantic, but it was genuine like for the guy. He fell into Jericho with no warning, he just fell in. And became the leader in a blink of an eye, taking over Simon's previous place. He was so strong, and ambitious, which made Simon the slightest bit envious. He felt he was a good leader for the two years he had been there, but Markus was a huge step above him.

But even with the small amount of jealousy, he still was happy that Markus was there. After the revolution, his happiness seemed to get higher. Things were well, things were calmer and no more soldiers chasing them around. Well, most of the time. Sometimes it was a cop watching them walk around, simply walking down the street of Detroit or anywhere else in Michigan. Simon noticed they mostly stared at Markus, and it was obvious to why. He was glad, in a weird way, that he wasn't the one being stared at. Simon hoped as time went on and at least a few months went by that him and Markus would get closer. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, yet he did. This didn't change, more like, evolved in the following weeks. He--started to see him differently. In a more--beautiful way--a more--he would identify it as romantic. He never knew what a romantic feeling was but he felt a certain way. A different way than any sort of program he had. 

He liked Markus.

It was a quiet spring day when Simon decided it was time to tell him he liked him. He would surely reciprocate. He acted a different way around Simon too. At least, that's what he thought. Simon walked out into a small fountain area in the new Jericho destination. Quiet chirping filled the would-be-silence. Markus was in front of the flowing water. "Markus?" Simon called from the backdoor. 

Markus quickly turned, holding his hands at his front. "Simon." He sent a slight, friendly nod. "It's good to see you. I actually wanted to talk to you."

His machine heart skipped a beat. Simon tried to compose himself in front of his leader. Was he about to--?

"T-tal-talk to me?" He unintentionally stuttered. He felt like his LED was flashing red at this point. Markus looked at him oddly. "Yeah." He placed his hand on his arm. "You're my best friend."

'Best-friend.' He wanted to snicker at the label. 

"Yeah. My apologies. I--I just thought you might not talk to me."

"Why?" His expression turned to confusion. His LED now yellow. Markus sniffed the air, then shook his head. "Nevermind. It's probably been a stressful week. With the new arrivals and hate crimes I can't blame you." Markus paused, his LED still the stressed color it had been minutes ago.

Simon remembered the crimes. Sure, like before, things were okay and there were such few hate-crimes. Why would he be stressed about that? Simon just agreed, letting him continue. "Anyway I was hoping to get North out here so we could tell you together but--she's kind of busy--I know Josh wanted to know too----uhm.." He breathlessly chuckled. "Uhm...North and I are.." 'Breaking up?' Simon hoped it was the second part of that conversation. A grin appeared on his face. "We're engaged."

"What?" Simon looked at him. LED now red. "Wait--Wait--engaged?" 

Markus grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Yes! Simon!" He looked at him with surprise. Maybe he noticed his LED color. "We're getting married!" 

"Is that even legal?" He asked suddenly. "I mean..we are still working for our rights."

"I don't know. And I don't care." Markus exclaimed. "I'm going to marry her." 

Marry...North...

Great...

_____

Hi! I hope you enjoyed and liked the prologue for this new FanFiction! This will not be my only Detroit fanfic and I am planning for about 3 more besides this. Thanks for reading! --MFP--


	2. Not Struggling Markus, Just Stressed

\--2 months later.--

Simon drank a small cup of champagne. He had been at the bar for what had seemed like the entire reception. He hated seeing them dance, seeing them kiss, seeing them happy. Together. He almost cried hearing them both say 'I do.' So happy, for everyone else. 

Besides him.

It had been two months since the first announcement. Now, it was the wedding. It was way too soon. Two months after the engagement? They were crazy. A type of love crazy. It made Simon sick. 

When Markus told him Simon felt his heart shatter, or bend, whatever a heart like his could do. But it hurt. Like hell. For days he kept to himself, away from Markus. Soon he literally couldn't avoid him and had to help with wedding planning. As his 'best-friend'. And Kara, a new member he hardly knew, helped North. She must have been a runaway when the revolution just started. Simon couldn't remember. His 'brain' didn't seem clear with the champagne he had. 

"So you're stuck here?" Connor's voice asked from behind him. 'Of course, Connor would be a dick about this.' Simon rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his drink. He swallowed and turned. "You know it." He held up his glass for a toast, but Connor didn't reciprocate. "Sorry. Gavin doesn't want me to drink. I'm the driver while he'll be drunk in the back seat."

"You're still with him?" Simon asked. "I thought he calls you plastic all the time?" 

Connor bit his synthetic lip. "Maybe." He put his brown eyes to the bar table, tracing small circles with the dust. "But I really like him. And I have finally got Hank to accept him." 

"Hank is like your dad. He isn't supposed to approve for a very long time." Simon corrected, earning a head shake of disapproval from Connor. "He didn't at first. Same reason as you. Insulting me. Almost killing me, literally." Connor stopped, meeting his look back with Simons. "Well. Again I ask, you're stuck here?"

"Yep." He replied with another sip. 

"Why exactly?" Connor questioned with his monotone investigation voice. He sounded like he did during an interigation. Simon scoffed, tilting his glass towards his 'friend' and North in the middle of the dancefloor. Connor looked in that direction swiftly, looking back with a realising face. "Oh."

"Yeah. I can't believe he married her." 

"Because he loves her." Connor smiled with pathetic sympathy. Simon thought it was pitiful. He brought his wine glass up to his lips and chucked it down his throat, almost choking as it made it's way down. He pressed his agitated arms to the counter. The achol was already getting to him. Maybe it was an android thing. 'Do humans get drunk this quick?' He wondered, then wondering if Hank was as drunk as he was. Even if Simon had only dunked down four wine glasses. Hank probably drank way more than Simon ever had.

And it was most likley whiskey. Simon quickly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Simon!" 'Fuck why do you have to touch me? I--' His thoughts were brushed by when Markus pressed harder into his shoulder. "You should come dance! It's a rave out there, you'd love it!" He started to jump. Simon knew by the feeling on his shoulder of a slight vibration. Simon burped and looked at his friend. "Yeah..Yeah I'll be there in a bit." He slurred. 

Just by an overall sound, Simon could tell that Markus wasn't happy, or excited. He was confused. Through his blurred vision he could partly tell that Connor was scanning him. "Mark--Markus.." Simon couldn't understand them. Connors voice sounded muffled. Echos? Simon felt weak. 

"He's drunk." Is all he heard before he felt his legs crumble and the world around him spin. His entire body shut down

~~~~~~

Diagnostic in process

Overintoxication-present

Systems-Mostly Stable

Biocomponents-In working order. 

Simon felt his head throb. The world still felt like it was spinning. Even being laid down. Or, that's what it felt like. He certainly wasn't standing. He smelt a horrid smell close to where he was. 'it's probably from me. Jesus..where am I?'

"He's just going to be here for now." He heard Connors voice. "Gav I am concerned for him."

He could hear Gavin sigh. Classic Gavin. "Con he's just strugglin' probably a temporarry thing." Connor huffed, his body seemed to be tense. "Maybe. But it was Markus' wedding last night. He was wasted. I've never seen him drink so much."

"Hasn't he been drinking since the announcement?"

The shuffle of clothing let him know that Connor had then nodded. "Yeah. I know how he feels about Markus so--I suppose it's justified. I think I'm the only one he can confide in. Josh tells Markus everything, North and Markus are an obvious choice not to--" He swallowed his words. 

"Con we just have to stay out of it." Gavin spoke quietly. 

Simon wanted to listen further, but the probability of them saying anything else was low. He blinked his eyes open. The light hanging right above his head didn't help. It was abnormally broght. He pressed his hand to his eyes, groaning loudly as he sat up. "What the fuck--where am I now?" 

"Sorry Simon. We had to get you out of there. Markus had to have his wedding and--" Connor gulped, he could see that much. He looked at Gavin with worry. "And we didn't really want to leave you lying there on the floor while Markus was trying to have a good time." 

Gavin snorted. "He probably had fun that nigh-" He couldn't continue because Connor slapped his arm with the back of his hand. His expression became irritated. "Okay! Okay! sorry Con." 

Simon slowly and subtly raised from his lying state and leaned off of the back, slinging his legs off of the edge towards the coffee table. He balanced his throbbing head in his hands. "Simon..don't worry about it. We'll..we'll.." Connor trailed off. 

"We can't really do anything." Simon said back. "He's married. There's nothing to do." The throbbing in his head started to get worse. He rubbed his thumbs against his synthetic skin. 

Then, a ring. A few rings. Another. All of them made his head hurt even more. Simon raised his head. Looking at his phone, he realised it was ringing. He reached over to snatch it from the coffee table. "Hello?" 

"Hey Simon." His heart lurched as the voice on the other side replied. Markus. Markus replied on the other side. Simon removed his other hand from his head. "Markus? Aren't you on your honeymoon?" 

"Yeah I am. I just got here. I just--look I wanted to ask if you were okay. You passed out abruptly last night." Markus paused to take a breath. Simon could hear the chirping and wind in the background. "I know you were drunk and all but--" he stopped. "It seemed like more than that." 

"Yeah uh..sorry about ruining your wedding like that." 

"You didn't ruin it! I'm and was worried about you." Markus stated. "You seemed stressed. I assumed that is why you drank in excess." 

Simon shook his head, even if Markus couldn't see it. "No. No. I mean yeah I was stressed. I appreciate you being worried." 

"Oh. We can talk about it." Those words made Simon shake lightly. He obviously couldn't talk to him about it. When the concept was about him. Simon looked up to Connor and Gavin, who were looking at him on the phone. They had confused and concern looks. "No. You have to enjoy your honeymoon." Simon pushed out a chuckle from his lips to try and ease the tension. His own tension? "You've only got one honeymoon after all." 

"Right. That is true. Well, we can talk about it when I return. Will that be okay with you?"

"Yeah. Sure." And then he hung up. The last beeps remained of their call. Simon slapped his phone back onto the coffee table. Back to having his head in his hands. "Did it go well?" Gavin asked soon after. 

"No. He wants to talk about it."   
\--------  
Hiii! Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I'm working on so many fan fictions right now so I update when i can. Hope you enjoyed! 

-MFP-


	3. A new day, a Hopefully New Simon.

Simon got a good shower in after small talk about what was going on. With Markus and North, to their wedding, to if his feelings were even valid anymore. Connor of course said yes but Gavin came up with a more logical answer, no. No. His feelings for Markus weren't valid now that he was married. Even so, hearing and thinking about it burned his mechanical heart. Thirium pump. Whatever he could even call it anymore.

He felt more like a machine now more than ever.

The pain was starting to numb.

Simon got a spare change of clothes from Connor since he was more like his size. It was just a plain black v-neck shirt and a pair of plain gray jeans. Probably what Connor wore to work now. It was only similar though. Being dressed, he still stayed. Eating a small meal that would be able to go through his fake digestive system. Luckily they had become more human. Physically human.

Whatever that meant.

It was a bowl of ramen. Gavin had too much and they still had to go shopping.

So, for a distraction, he wanted to go shopping with them. Or rather, offered to.

Gavin snorted at his idea, but Connor gladly accepted his help.

"So what do we even need to get Con?" Gavin pulled the cigarette he had been smoking out of his mouth while blowing a small puff to the sky. Connor pushed him, probably because of the smoking. "Just a few things."

"Like?"

"Food." Connor snapped his eyes to him sternly.

Gavin almost repeated his action, freezing his hold on his nearly finished cigarette. After a moment he pulled it back to his lips, sucking another puff. "We have food at home?" He mumbled on the orange part of the stick.

"Just ramen! Literally that's it?" Connor's eyes widened as he spoke. "Listen, Gav, we can't always eat that. What if someone doesn't like it?"

"Oh well. Simon put up with it."

Simon slowly looked at him. "Only because I have to tolerate it. Eating is--"

Gavin flicked his cigarette to the ground, much to Connor's annoyance. Connor pushed on his arm after he crushed the burning stick with his boot. They had a brief intense stare-down. Gavin widened his eyes, finally kneeling down to pick it up with pinched fingers. Simon chuckled at Connors pout.

Continuing to walk, they were close to the sliding door, Connor briefly sitting at the entrance while waiting for Gavin to catch up. "Jesus babe I fucking hate you."

Connor snorted. "You say horrible things like that all the time." Gavin flung his arm over Connor's shoulders. He snickered, looking to Simon. "You ready to go blonde?"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Eh," Gavin shrugged, "you're blonde."

'Makes complete sense.' Simon didn't physically react. Letting the couple walk ahead. It gave him a moment to think. Markus' words wore still there. He cared, sure. He was with North. He should be paying attention to his new wife while on his honeymoon but his thoughts were on him. What was his mindset?

Not right. That was it.

"Oohkay we've got the cart." Gavin snorted, the snort popping Simon from his overthinking state. Gavin had the cart pushed in front of his own body, dangling his hands over the handle. Connor remained by the side. "Uh..what do we need again?"

Connor groaned, seemingly in annoyance. It did sound like his usual annoyed groan. Simon would know, them being increasingly close after the past couple of months. Ever since the announcement. "Actual food." He answered.

"Riiight. Blondie needs food." Gavin folded his face quickly to a confused one. "Wait..im still confused how you droids even eat. You don't even have actual stomachs."

Simon hurried up next to them. He would be the one to explain since he was more logical on the Android anatomy than Connor would be. His profession was medical before Jericho. "Androids have been built to integrate almost perfectly with humans. Therefore we have similar functions as humans."

Gavin stared at him before shaking his head, starting down the long store isles. People were filling the stores like they usually did. "You sound so robot-like."

"That's true." Simon simply agreed. "I guess I do sound that way."

"Its okay Simon. I think your emotions are a bit out of it, after all, that's happened these past few days."

Connor was right. After the wedding, hardly remembering any of it. Getting wasted, being brought to his friend's house. Passed out on the couch for the previous night and possibly the entire day. And the obvious shock of the marriage.

The whole thing was setting his emotions on a rollercoaster. Was it that way for humans too?

"Eh I get that. Heartbreak can be rough." Gavin said, then starting to walk away to a pasta shelf. Connor looked at his friend. "So, anything from Markus?"

"Why do you ask?" Simon furrowed his brows.

"I was just curious. You've been thinking about him so much I would think he would have messaged you just from that fact."

Simon crossed his arms. "I'm not sure that's how it works." He stated honestly.

Connor nodded. "True. He might be busy..you know.."

Ugh. He did not need to think about that. He could feel his lip start to curl at it. The disgust was bubbling in whatever substituted as his stomach. "I'm sorry. Maybe that shouldn't be the topic of conversation."

"No. Definitely not."

Gavin was already walking over to them when Simon finished his disgust-filled reply. He was holding four large boxes of pasta. All normal, spaghetti pasta noodles. "Is this really any different from Ramen?" Simon asked unsettled.

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Well we both like pasta and Connor doesn't like ramen all the time so its a sort of like comprising."

"Right."

They continued down the further isles, grabbing a lot of snack foods. Cookies, wafers, mini cakes, foods of that nature. Though it didn't seem as much different than just having ramen all day.

Along with junk foods, they also got some spices and things to put in the pasta. Probably part of this unagreed compromise.

'Buzz '

Simon was walking through the next aisle when he felt it. A buzz from his pocket. Turning on the screen, he saw his contact.

'Hey, Si! Hope you're doing well. It's beautiful out here and I wish you could see it too! We'll talk soon.'

And just that, sent another jolt in his mechanical heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH finally! Another chapter! Sorry these are taking so long to update! Just started school back up and I'm in three honors classes so finding time has been chaotic. Hope you enjoyed despite the late update!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \--MFP--

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
